No Christmas Is Complete Without Snow
by athingsublime
Summary: Luka, Abby, Christams 2002.


Title: No Christmas Is Complete Without Snow   
Author: That would be me, I'm afraid. Noa it is.   
Feedback: Yes, please! Sharlot12@hotmail.com   
Archive: So, you wanna archive –this-? What's wrong with you people? ;) But sure, just drop me a line and let me know.   
Timeline: Christmas, 2002.   
Status: Sometime in the beginning of 2002, Luka and Abby got back together, and a few months later moved in together into a house in one of Chicago's suburbs.   
Note: Deb and Carter are a couple in this fic. For my own sake, it's not like it matters all that much. It is a Luby fic, after all...   
Note 2: Who ever thought –I- would write a Luka/Abby fanfic, huh? Yep, pretty shocked myself.   
Note 3: I'm having a couple of bad weeks, I needed something cheesy and happy, Bite me.   
Thanks: To Linnie (Adeline), because: a) She rocks (Ask her and she'll agree with me ;))   
b) She beta-d this fic, so she deserves some credit. :)   
Disclaimer: Nah, not mine. When Lisa will be Dictator of the World I'll ask her to get me my own Abby, but until then – I take use and bring back.   
  
  
XxXxXxX   
  
Snow was a beautiful thing to watch. The way it gently fell all over the place. Over the rooves , cars, trees, over the young children that played outside. A few of them were out there right now, trying their best to build a snowman.   
  
A couple sat on one of the benches, sharing a happy moment in what seemed to be the first Christmas of their newborn.   
  
She was watching the scene unfolding in front of her, sitting on the stairs of their house. She had originally meant to go out and sweep the snow off the path leading to the front door, but just sitting there seemed much more tempting right now. So she just sat there for at least 30 minutes, barely moving a muscle.   
  
Luka wasn't as lucky, though. With Kerry being away for a trip to an unknown location, he was forced to work on both Christmas Eve and Christmas Day. Since she was only supposed to work late on Christmas Day, Abby decided to spend some time at home, and go visit Luka later.   
  
A smile crossed her face when she thought about him. Things got much better for them in the last few months, and she honestly believed he was the one she'd spend the rest of her life with. Luckily, although he never said it in words, she knew he felt the same way about her, and it made her happy.   
  
It was early on Christmas Day. It would be around 12 hours until Luka would be back, and Abby was looking for something to keep her busy.   
  
+ + +   
  
Luka sighed as he signed off on yet another patient. "Were these people so lonely on Christmas that they eagerly ran to the hospital for the stupidest things?   
  
Carter was making his way to the admit desk with a chart in his hand. And Luka turned to him the moment he noticed him. "Hey, Carter... You think you can manage here if I left for an hour or so? I have some... uh... Important things to do."   
  
Carter considered it for a moment. Sure, he could do it. Being Chief Resident -or sharing the position with Deb, if one wanted to be exact--, he was up to carrying those responsibilities, and the place was rather empty, all things considered. "Sure thing, Luka."   
  
Luka gave a slight thankful smile, "Thanks."   
  
"No problem." He said, nodding. "So, what's up?" Hey, he was doing the man's job; he at least deserved to know why.   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"I meant, what do you need to do... Which errands... If you don't mind me asking."   
  
He smiled when Carter brought up the errand issue. He hadn't planned on going around and sharing his and Abby's private life, but there was no harm in telling just one person... "I'm going to..."   
  
+ + +   
  
Abby sat by the fireplace, a cup of cocoa in one hand, and her favorite book – Little Women – in the other.   
  
She was so caught up in the book, that she didn't even hear the soft crack of the back door when a very exhausted and freezing Luka opened it.   
  
He noiselessly got inside, took off his coat and laid it on the kitchen table. Before he made his way into the living room, he took a little box from his coat's pocket, smiling to himself.   
  
  
He walked over and stopped when he was close enough to Abby, trying to be as quiet as possible. Although, now that he thought about it, maybe it wasn't even necessary, considering Abby seemed to be extremely caught up in the book she was reading.   
  
His smile widened as he leaned closer to Abby's right ear, "Interesting book?"   
  
She jumped back, nearly hitting Luka with the book. "Aaaaahhh!" she screamed, alarmed.   
  
The panicked expression was replaced by a smile when she saw who it was. "Luka... Oh, God, you scared me..." He chuckled, but remained silent. "W-what are you doing home so early?"   
  
"There was something I had to say... Give you... Both... Before Christmas is over."   
  
She glared at him questioningly, and got up from her seat, to stand in front of him.   
  
He got down on his knee, making her even more confused than she already was.   
  
"Abby... There's one question I've wanted to ask you for a while... But I wanted to know we were ready before I asked it... I know I am... I'm thankful to have you in my life, Abby. I know we've been through a lot of crap... And I can't promise you all will be candy sweet from now on... But whatever happens... And I mean -every- possible thing that can go wrong... I want to be there, with you. I want to always be here with you."   
  
Abby looked at him lovingly, tears forming in her eyes when she realized where he was headed.   
  
"I want to share my life with you. I want to make our love official... I want to give you all I have... And there's just one word I need to hear... One word that will make this Christmas, and my whole life, complete."   
  
She nodded softly. She knew what she was going answer... No doubt here. All he said... She wanted to do the same for him.   
  
"Would you marry me, Abby?"   
  
She nodded once again, more vaguely as the tears nearly choked her, only allowing her to mumble out a little, "Yes."   
  
He opened the box, revealing a simple, yet beautiful ring. He slid it on her finger; his own tears falling down. Raising up from the floor, he reached for her, taking her small body in his embrace.   
  
"I love you, Luka."   
  
"I love you too."   
  
+ + +   
  
They were sitting quietly on one of the couches, Abby's head resting in Luka's lap. "So, how did you manage to get away from there?"   
  
"Well... Carter turned out to be quite understanding..."   
  
"He always was, you know." She said with a soft smile. She and Carter had their problems, but they got around to solve them and went back to being good friends, both reassuring Luka that's all they'd ever want to be.   
  
"I guess so," he shrugged. "Although... I guess that the fact that he did something similar yesterday kinda helped there."   
  
She rose up slightly, a bit shocked, "He asked Jing-Mei to marry him?!"   
  
"Yeah," Luka said, slightly chuckling at the expression on her face.   
  
"Well, I'm happy for him. And for her." She turned around, now sitting in his lap and facing him, "I'm just, you know, more happy for us," she said, and leaned forward, capturing his mouth with hers.   
  
  
Snow was a beautiful thing to watch. The way it gently fell all over the place. Over the rooves , cars, trees, over the young children that played outside.   
  
But sometimes, it was even prettier. The way it fell gently on the ground, and you could watch it from inside, curled up on the couch with your loved ones. A couple mugs of cocoa on the table, and the fire in front of you. Sometimes that was all you needed, and rarely did you really get it.   
  
But when you did, it was the most beautiful thing ever. 


End file.
